The invention relates to a perfume compositon containing perfume component(s) which is capable of sub-lethally reducing or preventing body malodour produced from perspiration moisture materials by members of the skin microfiora, ie without killing significant numbers of the bacteria present on the skin surface.
Body odour results from the microbial transformation of organic molecules both simple and complex which are constituents of sweat. As well as the pungent undesirable odour that is produced by these reactions some of the by-products may, in some cases cause irritation to the skin.
It has been suggested in the prior art that body odour can be reduced by using various different materials, for example;
1) Astringent agents such as aluminium salts e.g. aluminium chlorohydrate. These components work by reducing or stopping the secretion of perspiration. However these actives denaturize skin proteins, and may alter the thermal balance of the armpit.
2) The topical application of antimicrobial substances to the skin. Bactericidal agents e.g. ethanol are a non specific mechanism of controlling body odour which as a result kill without any degree of discrimination of the micro-organisms present on the skin. Organisms that are not responsible for malodour are killed to the same extent or worse than their malodorous counterparts.
3) Perfumes may be applied to mask the odour, but new generation perfumes have been disclosed which exhibit an active deodorant effect on the underarm skin flora. EP-B-3172, EP-A-5618, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,4679, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,308, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,658, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,838, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,341 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,641 all describe perfume compositions which exhibit a deodorant action when applied to human skin, or when included in a laundry product used to launder textiles.
The present generation of deodorants offer protection against body malodour by reducing the numbers of the bacterial microflora considerably without any degree of selective discrimination.
Coryneform bacteria found on human skin have been shown to carry out the incomplete biotransformation of organic molecules secreted in human sweat. Leyden. J. J. et al, xe2x80x9cThe microbiology of human axilla and its relationship to axillary odourxe2x80x9d, J. of Invest. Derm., 77(1981), 413-416. Coryneform bacteria have also been shown to be responsible for the production of various odorous metabolites. J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem., 34 (1982), 193-202.
The present invention is directed to a perfume composition and the use thereof to retard or inhibit the production of malodorous compounds produced, for example by coryneform bacteria present on the skin surface, preferably without killing significant numbers of the bacteria, and/or other members of the skin microflora.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a perfume composition comprising at least 30% by weight of perfume components having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for coryneform bacteria of greater than 0.1%.
The invention further provides a perfume composition comprising at least 30% by weight of one or more of the following perfume components: (Z)-3,4,5,6,6-pentamethylhept-3-en-2-one, 2,6,10-trimethylundec-9-enal, 1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-1-propene, diethylcyclohex-2-en-1-one, dimethyl cyclohex-2-en-1-one, Basil comores, 2-methyl-5-(1-methyl-1-ethenyl)-2-cyclohexen-1-one, Cis-3-hexenyl salicylate, methyl 3,3-dimethylbicyclo(2.2.1)heptane-2-carboxylate, Citronellol, Corriander, 2-methyl-3-(4-(1-methylethyl)phenyl)propanal, 1-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1,3-cyclohexadienyl)-2-buten-1-one, Dihydrojasmone, alpha,alpha-Dimethylphenylethylacetate, Dimethyl anthranilate, 1-(2-((1-(ethyloxy)ethyl)oxy)ethyl)benzene, 4-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)cyclohex-3-ene-1-carbaldehyde, 3-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)cyclohex-3-ene-1-carbaldehyde), Firneedle, 3-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)2-methylpropanol, xcex1-ionone, xcex2-ionone, tricyclo[5.2.1.0 2,6]dec-4-en-8-yl ethanoate, Jasmopyrane forte, 1-methoxy-4-(2-propenyl)-benzene, 2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)cyclohexyl ethanoate), PTBCHA, 2,4-dimethyl-4-phenyltetrahydrofuran, 4-Methyl-2-(2-methylprop-1-enyl)tetrahydropyran, Rosemary Tunisian, 3,6-dihydro-2-phenyl-4-methyl-2H-pyran, Terpinolene extra, Tetrahydro linalol, Thyme white, Ti-tree pure, and Undecalactone gamma.
The invention also provides a cosmetic method for reducing or preventing body malodour by topically applying to human skin a perfume composition comprising at least 30% by weight of perfume components having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for coryneform bacteria of greater than 0.1%.
The invention also provides a deodorant product comprising a perfume composition defined herein.
The invention also provides the use of a perfume composition, comprising at least 30% by weight of perfume components having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for coryneform bacteria of greater than 0.1%, to reduce body malodour.
The invention still further provides the use of a deodorant product, comprising a perfume composition which comprises at least 30% by weight of perfume components having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for coryneform bacteria of greater than 0.1%, to reduce body malodour.
Coryneform is a designation of a large ill-defined group of bacteria. The diverse genera that have been included with the coryneforms include Actinomyces, Arachnia, Arcanobacterium, Arthrobacter, bacterionema, Bifidobacterium, Brevibacterium, Cellulomonas, Corynebacterium, Eyrsipelothrix, Eubacterium, Kurthia, Listeria, Mycobacterium, Nocardia, Oerskovia, Propionibacterium, Rhodococcus and Rothia.
The term xe2x80x9cperfume componentxe2x80x9d is used herein to represent a material which is added to a perfume to contribute to the olfactive properties of the perfume. A perfume component can be acceptably employed to provide odour contributions to the overall hedonic performance of products. Typically, a perfume component will be generally recognised as possessing odours in its own right, will be relatively volatile and often has a molecular weight within the range 100 to 300. Typical materials which are perfume components are described in xe2x80x9cPerfume and Flavour Chemicalsxe2x80x9d, Volumes I and II (Steffan Arctander, 1969). A perfume composition will contain a number of individual perfume components, and optionally a suitable diluent. The concentration of perfume components referred to herein is relative to the total concentration of perfume components present in the composition, ie excludes any diluent.
The perfume composition according to the present invention preferably comprises at least 40%, more preferably at least 50%, particularly at least 60%, and especially at least 70% by weight of perfume components having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for coryneform bacteria, preferably for Corynebacteria xerosis as measured in Example 1 below, of greater than 0.1%. The preferred perfume components preferably have an MIC greater than 0.25%, more preferably geater than 0.5%, and also suitably have an MIC of less than 10%, preferably less than 5%, more preferably less than 3%, particularly less than 2%, and especially less than 1%.
The preferred perfume components have been shown to be capable of a significant deodorant action when used at concentrations below their MIC for coryneform bacteria. The preferred components may be added to other perfume components to deliver perfumes with the desired deodorant and hedonistic properties. The perfume composition suitably comprises up to 70%, preferably up to 60%, more preferably up to 50%, particularly up to 40%, and especially up to 30% by weight of perfume components having an MIC for coryneforn bacteria outside of the above preferred ranges. A perfume composition according to the present invention surprisingly provides a perfume with high deodorant activity, but measurably lower anti-microbial effects, particularly against coryneform bacteria. The perfume composition preferably provides deodorant activity without killing significant numbers of the coryneform bacteria, and/or other types of skin bacteria.
A preferred perfume composition yields, an Odour Reduction Value, measured as described in Example 3, of at least 10%, more preferably at least 30%, and particularly at least 50%.
A perfume composition according to present invention may be used in deodorant products which include body deodorants and antiperspirants such as roll ons, gel products, stick deodorants, antiperspirants, shampoos, soaps, shower gels, talcum powder, hand creams, skin conditioners, sunscreens, sun tan lotions, skin and hair conditioners. The perfume composition may also be used in other product areas to deliver a degree of deodorant protection, for example in laundry and household products such as rinse conditioners, household cleaners and detergent cleaners. The provision of deodorant protection may also be provided in textiles themselves by the incorporation of these perfume compositions during production, using techniques known in the art. A deodorant product preferably comprises at least 0.05% to 4%, more preferably 0.1% to 2% by weight of perfume components having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for coryneform bacteria of greater than 0.1%, more preferably selected from the list below.
Suitable perfume components, for use in a perfume composition according to the present invention, include the following materials.
Acetyl di iso amylene ((Z)-3,4,5,6,6-pentamethylhept-3-en-2-one)
Adoxal (2,6,10-trimethylundec-9-enal)
Anethole synthetic (1-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-1-propene)
Azarbre (mixture of diethyl and dimethylcyclohex-2-en-1-one)
Basil comores
Carvone laevo (2-methyl-5-(1-methyl-1-ethenyl)-2-cyclohexen-1-one)
Cis-3-hexenyl salicylate
Cistulate (methyl 3,3-dimethylbicyclo(2.2.1)heptane-2-carboxylate)
Citronellol
Corriander
Cyclamen aldehyde (2-methyl-3-(4(1-methylethyl)phenyl)propanal)
Damascenone (1-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1,3-cyclohexadienyl-2-buten-1-one)
Dihydrojasmone
Dimethyl Benzyl Carbinyl acetate (alpha,alpha-Dimethylphenylethylacetate)
Dimethyl anthranilate
Efetaal (1-(2-((1-(ethyloxy)ethyl)oxy)ethyl)benzene)
Empetaal (mixture of 4-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)cyclohex-3-ene-1-carbaldehyde) and 3-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)cyclohex-3-ene-1-carbaldehyde))
Fir needle
Helional (3-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-2-methylpropanol)
Ionone (mixture of xcex1 and xcex2 isomers)
Jasmacyclene (tricyclo[5.2.1.0 2,6]dec-4-en-8-yl ethanoate)
Jasmopyrane forte
Methyl chavicol (1-methoxy-4-(2-propenyl)benzene)
Ortholate (2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)cyclohexyl ethanoate)
PTBCHA
Rhubafuran (2,4-dimethyl-4-phenyltetrahydrofuran)
Rose Oxide Racemic (4-Methyl-2-(2-methylprop-1-enyl)tetrahydropyran)
Rosemary Tunisian
Rosyrane (3,6-dihydro-2-phenyl-4-methyl-2H-pyran)
Terpinolene extra
Tetrahydro linalol
Thyme white
Ti-tree pure
Undecalactone gamma
A preferred perfume composition comprises at least 5, more preferably at least 10, and particularly at least 18 of the above perfume components.